Help Me Hotline
by JadedRayne
Summary: The ever cheery Kagome discovers she's pregnant after an unfortunate event while still recovering from the traumatic ordeal. Faced with the new obstacle, she's unable to see things through. Before she succumbs to self relief, she hopes to reach out to a warm, caring heart from a suicide hotline. Lord and behold, she reaches none other than Sesshoumaru... 500 word Chapters.
1. Please Help

**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own any character from Inuyasha anime/manga created by Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I make money off of writing fanfiction… it's purely for enjoyment to satisfy my sick mind. Hope you don't mind! Disclaimer applies to all chapters follow this one.

**_JR_**_- Really! There's a lot of good 100 word drabbles out there and I really would like a try at it. I mean it seems easier to update than lengthy chapters… Not that I'm ever going to abandon my current story, Murasaki. I do feel rather bummed with it though. Anyhoo, please enjoy this new short chapter series of mine!_

**_Warning! It will be a little _****'angsty' ****_at first_**_. And… this first chapter will be a little over 1000 words… Sorry! _

**_Help Me Hotline  
_**_Snippet 1_

_Really, what's the good in living now? _

She stared at her bearer of bad news with utter horror etched in her features. Had it been diagnosed differently—she would've rejoiced. A terminal illness, maybe even a sexually transmitted disease would have been better for her situation. No…

Fate wasn't so kind to her.

"Miss Higurashi…" Her family physician held a grim look in her aged eyes. It was apparent she worried for the sanity. Such a prominent diagnosis wasn't to be taken lightly. The aged woman shut her eyes as if she was uncomfortable to say her next words to the emotionally vulnerable woman. "We can only suggest alternative treatments, should you not—"

"Not what?" Kagome hissed; her fiery eyes burned into the soul of her physician. Her temper got the best of her once more. Her short-fused rambunctiousness was what got her in this situation in the first place. She knew fully well what her doctor was going to offer—but she'll have none of it.

"No." She closed her immaculate colored eyes—the color so vagrant and deep in a blue hue it'll make the brightest sapphire gem green with envy. "I won't go down that route," her tone firm and unyielding.

The doctor nodded in agreement, clasping her hands over her neatly organized desk. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Kagome held strong, her eyes gleaming with unwavering vigor—she will not bow down to those who want her to crumble. At least, not in front of people, not even her doctor. For the moment, her body was most important of all. "A call to the ultrasound technician would be a start. The second... a few prescriptions for prenatal vitamins seems to be in order." Her voice sounded determined and rational—but her heart quivered and tightened with turmoil. She cursed her temper and berated herself for being ignorant. After all, that's how she wounded up pregnant.

_What am I going to do now? What do I say to mama…? _

-0-

"Oh Kagome, is everything alright?" Kunloon looked worriedly at her daughter.

Kagome nodded mutely. Her strong front she played began to crumble down around her as entered the kitchen she knew so well. "Just a common stomach bug, mama."

_Liar._

Her heart lurched from her devious lie. But how was she supposed to tell her dear mother that she was pregnant? With her heart hammering in her chest, Kagome forced herself to inhale slowly to fight her onslaught of unshed tears. "I'll just rest upstairs until dinner." Not able to hold back her tears any longer, she raced up the stairs of her family home not wanting to show her weakness.

She always has been proud. But this is where pride has gotten her.

She raced into her old room and clicked the door shut behind her—relieved to be alone, closed off from the rest of the world. There she stood, stunned. Her voluminous tears seeped uncontrollably down her cheeks as the day's events tumbled about her unsteady mind. She choked back a sob, running a hand over her slim abdomen.

_Why me?_

_ 'Because you know why_,' her conscious stoically answered. She had her whole life ahead of her—fresh out of college majoring in communications and hospitality; she hoped to be the best flight stewardess ever lived. To be able to fly, to be free. Who was going to hire a pregnant flight attendant, later to be child bound? Another sob racked her body—the sound offending and foreign to her ears. The ever cheery Kagome now huddling on the floor with her back against the door, mourned.

_Your family will be so disappointed._

Kagome cried harder, not caring who or what heard her. She has dishonored her family's blood—all descendants of noble priest and priestesses. All were proper and tradition, but her. Her head grew light from her inability to level her breathing—her mind reeled with exiled emotions.

_ You should just lay down and die._

Her own conscious taunted her, jeering at her mistake; pouring salt down her wound. No. She didn't want to die. Didn't want to kill the life within her, but what was she to do? Living, she would be discovered and dishonor her family… In death, she would dishonor her family for committing suicide.

_Why me?_

Had she not gone to the bar that night, she wouldn't be in this situation. Had she listened to her best friend and stay at home… she would be in her apartment now, huddled in her rocking chair watching her favorite dramas. Stupidly then, she didn't.

_Dying isn't hard… It can be quick and painless… _

Was that the answer? _Death?_ She feared her own judgment at this given moment. She feared her conscious will get the best of her and win, sending her into the black abyss known as death. With trembling fingers, she dipped into her pocket of her hoodie to retrieve her cellphone. She numbly flipped open her phone—her lethargic fingers slowly dialed the number she knew can help. She hesitated. Wondering, questioning if she should go through with her actions. She refuses to find easy peace through death, it would be wrong. No, she wants to live. She wasn't the one to kill an innocent life—there were two hanging in the choices of her actions now.

_Save yourself from the pain…_

Fearing her unstable emotions, she pressed the dial button. Both hands holding the phone in her hands, she clumsily placed it against the side of her face listening to the monotone ringing. The wait for an answer seem to have been years before the other line clicked open and background noise can be heard.

"Please… help me," Kagome wept through the receiver. "I… I don't know what to do…" A new wave of raw emotions crashed down upon her shoulders as she confessed. "Please help…"

Eternities seem to have passed before the person on the other line answered. A voice so cold and smooth answered her, "Do not do it." His voice held no immediate concern, as if just reading a line out of the manuscript they rehearse repeatedly during training. Was this the person she was supposed to confide in when wanting to commit suicide? His tone stoic and uncaring, sounding as if she was the one who inconvenienced him.

_What was she supposed to do? _

_/ 1065 words_

**JR- **Woots! That's snippet 1. 1065 words, the next one will be 500! I PROMISE! I won't go over 500 words next time!


	2. Forgive Me

_Please enjoy and leave some feedback!_

_Snippet 2_

_ "Please… help me…"_

He heard her voice quivering in uncertainty through the headset latched atop his head. He never expected to receive such a call while filling in for his younger brother. _Half-brother_, he corrected himself admits the chaos from the other line. He can hear her uneven breathing rustling into the receiver—frightened, uncertain of her future to come.

He was sure she wasn't another one of those pranksters that often hogged up the busy lines. No… her fear was heartfelt. _He felt it_.

_What is it that I'm supposed to say?_

He wasn't trained to respond to these distress calls. His brother claimed nothing would happen; that it would be another day of uneventful waiting or threatening to turn in pranksters to the authorities for wasting their precious time and money. What were these people trained to say?

"Do not do it," he finally spoke up; his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed at his tone of voice. He didn't mean to sound so distant, but he wasn't accustomed to talking with people. Especially not strangers over the phone.

The female on the other line was silent; her breathing was near undetectable if not for the static rustling from his headphones. '_Damn it_,' he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. He had no training regarding this situation—so what was he supposed to say?

"Whatever it is you're contemplating about doing, don't do it. It'll be foolish..."

'_To say the least_,' he finished in his mind. He reached over the work station to grab his cellphone. –_This is the last time I do you a favor._ – He sends the text to his half-brother. His well-groomed fingernails tapped against the teak desk's surface.

"… How do you know what I was thinking… about doing?" came the hesitant voice over the other end.

"You're in fear—debating whether or not to take your own life. Am I wrong?" Sesshoumaru coolly replied, clearly distracted by the reply his brother sent him. –_What the hell did you screw up on?_ – Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched with annoyance before freezing in his seat, realizing his fatal mistake. '_Did I just…_'

_Click._

The sound of ragged breathing ended on the other line, a monotone dial replaced the static.

"Damn," Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. Once again, he's managed the impossible. Actually, it was quite possible—being unbelievably stoic that is. '_Blasted brother_.' He let off an inaudible sigh and gave his attention on the monitor in front of him. With a series of clicks and maneuvering through some commands, he managed to retrieve the caller's information following the cellphone number. Something he was forbidden to do, but a life was hanging on the line here—quite literally.

Maybe he can correct his mistake.

Sesshoumaru quickly dialed the number onto his cellphone—another broken policy. Quickly replacing the computer's headset with his cellphone, he waited for her to pick up.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"… Hello?"

"Forgive me, I've been rude."

/ 500 Words

**JR**- :) Given, this story will be updated more quickly than Murasaki… but I'll have to see. Anyway, this is sort of like a series of drabbles and a short chapter story as well. I just fell in love with the idea of them meeting under these circumstances.

**_For future references, I am NOT poking fun at these hotlines… because they do save lives. I'm just writing for my enjoyment and how everything may play out between two fictional characters. Please do stop reading if it offends you…. The story is meant to be fun and up lifting at later chapters. _**


	3. Being Reasonable

Snippet 3

_"Forgive me, I've been rude."_

Kagome brought the phone down from her ears to hold still in her hands. She was in utter disbelief that this person was calling her back after she has hung up on him. With a curious frown, she repeated the numbers displayed on her screen silently. "… Isn't this a cellphone number?" her voice barely audible to her ears. But he heard her.

_"Damn."_

She let out an amused laugh—her doubts and uncertainty slowly abandoning away into dust. Her mind, now preoccupied and curious about this hotline helper has gotten the best of her. She knew however, in her depressed state she was in no shape to fool around. She needed serious help regarding her current situation, but where to start?

_"Are you still there?" _

She jumped faintly, unaware she has dosed off into her own thoughts leaving the man on the other line waiting in silence. She debated whether or not she should continue to answer him, considering that he was so frightfully rude to her just minutes ago. What was she supposed to say to him? A simple greeting?

_"You're probably going to a hard time right now…"_ The man's voice intercepted her just as she was about to respond. His voice was smooth and low—instantly sending a calming wave of electricity up her spine. Kagome debated on interrupting him but she couldn't bear to disrupt his velvety voice.

_"I should have chosen my words carefully before speaking—but I was _distracted_ and replied without thinking. For that, I apologize." _

Kagome held a bittersweet smile, the severity of her situation crashed down upon her vulnerable emotions once more. Pregnancy. Her body began to quiver in anxiety and she grew nauseous. She wasn't ready to be a child's mother… not yet. Fresh, solemn tears trickled down the corners of her eyes as she sat there—wondering what she could've done differently to prevent this. Surely, abortion was not even a choice to be considered. She wanted to reach out for his help—his sincere apology moved her. If she opened her heart to him, would he want to help her?

_If only he knew of the things you did…_

Her conscious mocked her, her sanity wears thin. "… I didn't mean to," Kagome choked out a sob. Her once well-built wall safeguarding her deepest thoughts and regrets began to shatter and fall. "If only… if only I…" she wept between breaths. Her foolish choices have slammed her into this situation, it was too late to regret. She knew this, and so… all she could do was cry.

_"Although the past will not change, instead of sacrificing yourself because of this momentary weakness, you can get pass this. It isn't the end of the road."_

'_What do you know?_' Kagome bitterly remarked in her mind. But she wasn't in a position to be a belligerent fool. She decided the best for herself and asked through wet tears, "… how?"

_"I can help you."_

/ 500 Words

**JR-** Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it was a little confusing on the first chapter for a few readers… Honestly I wrote it way past my bed time (so far, all these chapters were) so I'm kinda iifififify. Heh.

Tired.

_Please leave some feedback if you like! Thanks for reading! Updates will hopefully be posted daily… if not every other day!_


	4. Because of You

Snippet 4

_"I can help you."_

Kagome's sad eyes widen with disbelief. Had she heard correctly? That he was going to help her—personally? She knew the hotlines were to offer help only over the service lines and not elsewhere, so why was he breaking company policies just for her? She couldn't find her words to answer the gentleman, how was she to respond? Telling him of her story only to have him laugh in her face and mock her. No… she rather refuse.

_"Did you hear me?"_

The gentleman's voice grew impatient; as if this was a 'take it or leave it' help.

She wasn't going to accept his help only to have him mock her. "… I heard you. But I'll have to refuse."

There was a pregnant silence over the line—neither one spoke after hearing the refusal. Kagome fidgeted with hem of her hoodie. What a predicament. Within the few minutes of speaking to this person, she went through a myriad of emotions. From light humor to self-pity and regret—she felt it all. That scared her.

Immensely.

There was only one man who excited her curiosity like this man did, and the situation didn't end well. A cold shiver shocked up her spine as her mind replayed the agonizing images in her head. No matter how hard she tried to close her eyes and send those messages away, they remained.

/

_ "Hey you!" the image of herself leaned against the surface of the bar. She greeted the man she was meeting that night, a man of uncontrolled emotion and silvery white hair and eyes that can outshine the sun. _

_ "Kags! Glad you can make it!" He reached over and pulled her into a friendly hug. _

_ She laughed and leaned into the hug—she knew it was wrong. He was to be married… this was his bachelor's party. And there she was, hugging him with more emotion than a congratulating friend should. She secretly loved him, and he knew it well._

_ "You're upset… why?" he pushed her back to look into her immaculate eyes._

_ Kagome shook her head, "No. I'm not." She pouted and nudged his side. "It's your bachelor's party! We should be having fun!" _

_ "Keh," he grinned. "I'm always having fun with you around," he dipped his head in front of him, leaning his forehead against hers. "You know," he began, the stench of alcohol assaulting her nose. Clearly, he had too much to drink already. "I wish it was you that I'm marrying."_

_ He closed the distance between her, and pressed a warm kiss on her lips. _

_ Kagome's eyes shot open from surprise, but she didn't pull away. She didn't want to. Pulling him closer to her warmth, she deepened the kiss—pouring all her emotions into it. If only eternity can start now._

_ Fate wasn't so kind._

_ A pair of purple eyes seethed in wrath from the entrance of the club as he saw the unlikely couple kiss. There will be Hell to pay._

/ 500 Words

**JR-** So, a glimpse of what happened to Kagome. And I think you all know who that person kissing her is… But if not, it won't be revealed for another two or three snippets I think.

Also, they are in their original forms… as in youkai is youkai, hanyou is hanyou. Just that they're accepted as modern society if they don't flaunt their power. It'll be explained a little better further on into the story.

I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story… so it's a work in progress. I don't expect it to be short though… maybe 30-50 snippets. I can't be too sure, future's always unpredictable.

Next update is Murasaki, so this story might not be updated tomorrow.


	5. The Terror of my Past

_Warning- Hinted assault scene. _

Snippet 5

_ "Don't touch me, you idiots!" _

_ They guffawed with malicious intent. They didn't care what she thought of them—they were being paid to enjoy themselves after all. One of the three brawly lechers stepped forward, his hands shoved casually in his jean pockets._

_ "Yah," his burly voice held an air of arrogance. "The hard way or the easy way: you choose. We hav'ta get it done anyway. So," he rolled his head back and shrugged. "You choose. Undress and enjoy yourself, or else."_

_ Kagome spat at him, "Fuck you." Her brilliant colored eyes shone with defiance as her spit landed unceremoniously on the man's chest. "You wouldn't dare to. I'm friends with Inuyasha—he'll kill you if he finds out that you dare to touch me."_

_ Laughter met her ears._

_ "Hey pretty lady, you should know something…" The man, clearly the leader of the group chortled mirthfully, as if he knew something she didn't. His deep purple eyes glistened from the orange light of the street lamp as his right hand shuffled within his pocket._

_ "You ain't gon'ta get di-til-ly squat from him," his grin grew wider with each word. _

_ He inched closer, armed with his pocketknife in hand. "I gave you a chance, girly."_

_ Kagome's bottom lip quivered as the three men closed in on her. With adrenaline pumping in her veins and the sound of her rapid heartbeat deafening her ears, she sprung on her heels to escape. _

_ Fate wasn't kind. Not to her._

_ They caught her by her hair; she was so close to freedom… so very close. In the dimly lit street between warehouses, she cried for help as they restrained her with bungee cords. No one heard her in these abandoned streets. She cried for help again as the man with the frightening purple eyes slashed at her jeans and tee—effectively tearing the material and slicing her skin. She cried for help through the vicious pain. No response._

_ No one heard her, no one knew._

_ "Hey deary," the man with the purple eyes grinned and unfastened his belt with skilled hands. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she was his only victim. With great speed he wrapped his worn belt around her head, her teeth clamping down upon it—rendering her into a mute._

_ "Tell 'Yasha… I said hi," his face twisted into a demonic grin._

_ Then he buried himself within her._

/

"No!" Kagome shrieked with unveiled terror—her hands immediately heaved her cellphone from her body as if it was on fire. Her hands dig deep into her hair, yanking at it, her fingernails tearing at her scalp. "Somebody save me… please!" she pleaded as sobs racked through her fragile body as she relived the undesirable memories.

/

"Hello?!" His voice panicked. He heard her scream and helpless cry for help before the line broke. His heart pounded in his chest—he couldn't understand what happened.

_Is she safe?_

"Shit," he didn't know. Grabbing his suit jacket behind his chair, he stormed out of the cubicle— he was going to her to make sure she was safe. He had to know for sure, and he didn't give a damn about company procedures.

"Fuck the policy."

/533 Words

**_JR_**- A little bit over the word count… but here it is nonetheless. Sorry it took so long to update… midterms week. (-_-") I didn't intentionally (at first) want to put in curses… but I felt in this chapter, it was needed. But I do promise, they will not curse at a regular basis.

And I lied, I didn't update Murasaki… but I plan to…

So… please review!


	6. Help is Here

Snippet 6

The streets seemed to blur by as he sped at in incredible speed through traffic. He wasn't going to stop for anything—not even the police. Luckily for him, the traffic lights seemed to be in his favor and seemingly stayed green throughout his entire drive. Given, if he were allowed to transform into his true youkai, he wouldn't have wasted such a large amount of time reaching his destination. However, the unwritten rules of modern youkai society—he was unwilling to break them.

_Higurashi Shrine…._

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched in mild annoyance as he recalled the conversation with his advisor.

_ The grandfather of the shrine tends to hate demons… You should be careful, sir. They come from a long line of powerful members of the holy shrine. _

What was he to do? He is currently, what was the Western Land's ruling leader—a taiyoukai. He does not fear the likes of low level monks and priestesses, or anyone at that. Casting those thoughts aside, he ascended up the stairs with breakneck speed. Surely, he was using his youkai abilities, but he remained in his humanoid form… and that's all it mattered to the Elders.

In mere seconds, he reached the front door of the serene shrine. The air was filled with the aromatic scent of food cooking—something that was abnormal to him. With his wealth and power, he cared not for home cooked meals.

A manicured hand racked against the door. Although the situation was dire, human laws applied to youkai as well. Trespassing into a stranger's home can result in arrest as breaking and entering. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaws from impatience.

"One moment please!" An older woman's voice caught his ears beyond the door. He heard the woman shuffle towards the front door and unlatched the door. "C-can I help you?" She gave him a gentle smile, a smile that held shock hidden underneath.

"Pardon me," Sesshoumaru abruptly nodded towards the woman. Without another word, he brushed pass her, following the heavy scent of salty tears up the stairs despite the woman's protests. His nose led him up a flight of stairs and in front of the door where the distressed girl resided. Her muffled sobs sounded loud and clear to his ears—her sorrowful aura seeped through the crevices of the door and scorched his skin.

_How can anyone carry such heavy sorrow? _

"What are you doing? Are you a friend of my daughter?" Kunloon glanced at him warily—her fear grew as she watched his hand latch onto the doorknob.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the offending object as it wouldn't budge—it was locked from the other side. _A minor inconvenience._ With a sturdy yank, the door was ripped from its hinges and he set it aside; it didn't matter to him if it was broken or not, he could easily pay for the damages.

But she…

Through the darkness of the room, he spotted a pair of eyes with the color that rivaled the crystal blue waters of the Caribbean. Her swollen eyes stared at him incuriously—her sorrow momentarily replaced by sheer shock.

_What is this scent?_

Sesshoumaru sniffed again at the oddly familiar scent—how…

His eyes widen slightly—the girl who cried for help, the one who had no other paths to go but to take her own life… is with child… a youkai's child.

/

**_JR-_** DunDunDun! Which other demon do you know of that has purple eyes? And hint hint, he isn't a good guy in the anime/manga either. Well… he's quite a bit older here than in the anime.


	7. Well, Hello There

_Snippet 7_

An awkward silence danced around three people on the dining table of the kitchen. Kagome, with her disheveled appearance bore her concentration at the innocent cup of tea within her hands. Sitting beside her, was her aging mother who held a worry expression in her brown eyes. Kunloon smiled warmly at their unexpected guest sitting across from them on the other side of the dining table.

Kagome grimaced in her seat and unconsciously tightened the grip on her cup of tea, '_What a disaster…_' The man… no _youkai_, in front of her ripped open the door to her room and barged in with an emotionless glare demanding her to stop her foolishness. That happened only a few minutes ago. Everything seemed to blend together into something Kagome couldn't recall what exactly.

Kunloon cleared her throat to break the uncomfortable silence and spoke with a gentle tone, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't seem to have caught your name… or know why you are here."

"Please excuse my earlier intrusion," Sesshoumaru tilted his head forward as a small bow of respect. "I was… under the impression that your daughter was in danger." His hot gaze bore deep into the small frame of the _priestess_, or so he assumed.

"Danger? Oh my!" Kunloon exclaimed, a hand flew to her chest to calm her racing heart. "What do you mean? Kagome?" She turned to her daughter and placed a soft hand on her forearm. "Dear?"

Kagome kept her eyes casted down, burning into her jean clad thighs, her bangs covering her eyes. What can she say to her mother that will make any of this better? That she was contemplating on killing herself and her unborn child? That… was unthinkable. Even if her mother accepted the fact that her unmarried daughter is pregnant, how will she accept that the identity of the father is unknown?

_Oh Heavens… Please…_

She felt her eyes burn with hot tears again. Nothing she can say will spare her family, her mother from the dishonor she has brought to her family. It was something she'll have to keep to herself… and this stranger who seems to know about her situation. She inclined her head, her eyes meeting his directly. She captured his gaze, as did he to her.

_Please, lie to her_… her immaculate eyes begged for him to help her keep what little shreds of sanity of what she had left. _Don't tell her the truth…_ A lone tear cascaded down her left cheek, almost as if it dared him to tell Kunloon the truth_. She wouldn't be able to handle it…_ Her lips began to quiver when he refused to respond. No hint of emotion was detectable on his face, she feared he was preparing himself to break the grim news to her dear mother. '_Please… no_,' she formed the words with her lips, no sound emitted from her throat.

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched minutely before he broke his gaze with Kagome to meet Kunloon's. His lips parted slightly, before eloquently announcing his answer to Kagome's plea. "Pardon me… I must've been mistaken."

/

**_JR_**- Done done :D Finally! Sess meets Kag! Apparently, he decides to humor Kagome for a little while… you know... with her little secret! Thank you for reading, please wait until next update!


	8. Full or New Moon?

_Full or New Moon?_

Intrigued; extremely curious if he can call it that. Sesshoumaru had somehow sat through dinner with the human females without an emotional breakdown from the female he was so desperate to help earlier. '_Desperate_,' he mentally scoffed at the idea. He wasn't desperate when he heard the tangible distress in her voice. He wasn't desperate, was he? He simply didn't want his hands stained with blood. Well, not in today's society at least.

Throughout the awkward dinner, he kept silent and only looked up to observe Kagome's emotions within the close proximity. Roughly two hours ago, he answered her distress call. Not even five minutes after her initial call, he raced out of his brother's cubicle with her private information memorized. Being a purebred youkai, measly obstacles such as remembering an address are easily mastered. After fifteen minutes of driving; speeding more accurately, he barged into her home. Whatever happened after that initial shock of discovering her secret was beyond him.

So here he sat, barely touching the meal this girl's mother made. He was grateful to discover that the girl's grandfather was out to visit with old friends for the weekend. He certainly didn't need worthless talismans pinned on his body by an old man. Certainly not. Perhaps it was time to go before that very old man reveals himself.

"Thank you for this meal," he interrupted the awkward silence between the trio. After returning the slim metal chopsticks to the simple white porcelain chopstick rest, he stood up from the table and declined his head slightly. "I have important matters to attend to, please pardon my intrusion." Without waiting for a response, Sesshoumaru simply headed for the front door.

Behind him, he heard the elder woman urge her daughter to walk to the guest to the door while she clears the table of dishes. He heard the girl's soft footsteps—hesitant and unsure.

He didn't bother to turn to acknowledge her. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he has acted the way he did when he answered her call. "_It must be a new moon tonight_," he mused to himself aloud, momentarily forgetting the girl's presence behind him.

"It's a full moon tonight," her soft voice was barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru spun on his heels, slowly as if trying to add a dramatic aura about him. He looked at her with an emotionless gaze before tilting his head ever so slightly, accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "It would seem so," was his response to her. "At least that's not a secret." A taunt.

He saw a sudden flash of anger burn in those immaculate blue pools they call eyes. It sparked something within him. Curiosity maybe. He saw her pink lips part, wanting to retort his remark. To her unfortunate fortune, he will not let her have the satisfaction of returning an insult—so he spoke.

"I expect answers," came his curt statement. He saw the immediate shock that registered on her face from the corner of his eyes. Before she could even release her held breath, he slipped on his shoes and was half way out of the door. "Be sure to fix that phone of yours." With the final words spoke, he slipped through the doorway and shut the door behind him.

He couldn't help but don on an amused smile when he heard her string of curses as he descended the stairs.

'_It seems… she has some fire left in her after all…_'

/

**JR**- A little over 500 words, but hehe! Soooo, here's that arrogant puppy we love


	9. Unlikely Beginnings

_Unlikely Beginnings_

_ Tap tap tap... Tap tap tap…_

Her slender fingers drummed against the surface of her desk as she glared impatiently at her, now fixed cellphone. The gentleman had yet to call her since his unsettling exit last night. She refused to believe she begged to a person like that to help her. Kagome shook her head in dismay, her raven tresses swayed with that action. "A jerk more like it," she mumbled in contempt. Her body began to grow warm from the anger that has reignited within her. She has never, _ever _felt so embarrassed before. Surely, a gentleman wouldn't treat her secret as a joke.

_He sure did… Jerk. _

Kagome pouted, her upper lip curled slightly with disdain; a mock snarl. "Argh!" she let out an exasperated sigh and slumped over her desk until her chest and face pushed against it, her hair sprawling out around her head. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she glared at her phone before dropping her forehead against her desk with a soft _thud_.

"I dare you to call," she hissed at the phone. "I'll give you a piece of my mind!" Her fists clenched with tension and overwhelming stress. Surely enough, after his disappearance last night, Kagome wasn't able to get a full hour of sleep without waking up in anger. Throughout the lonely night, she grimaced at his harsh words and vowed to have her revenge—somehow. The true problem is she had no dirt on him.

_Nada. Zilch. _

Kagome groaned out of frustration again, and simply remained hunched over her desk. She had been thinking about her future when she wasn't brewing up revenge plans. The baby is innocent, who was she to steal a precious life? Given her situation, her friends would support her decision for an abortion. But what will that do for her? She shook her head softly, no—she refuses to live in regret only to wonder what life could've been with her child.

_My child._

A hand made its way to pat her still flat abdomen, it won't be long until she starts showing. What should she say to her mother? Another sigh parted her lips; life will seem difficult starting from now. How will she hold onto her sanity?

As if a certain someone detected her solemn mood, her cellphone rang a merry tune; interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at the caller I.D. and grimaced—it was _him._ She brought the phone up to her ears after pressing the accept button and held her breath.

"Good. You've fixed your phone."

She swore she could feel his smug smirk through the phone, "Yeah."

"I do believe you owe me some explanation to why you had me lie to your mother."

Kagome flinched. _Damn._ Where was her anger when she needed it? "It wasn't intentional—I"

He interrupted her before she could even start her explanation, just like last night. "In one hour, at the coffee shop around the corner to your house. _Do not be late_."

She lifted the phone away from her ears and stared at it incredulously, "Well fine then."

"Fine," with that said, the line went dead.

Kagome's lips curled up in a snarl. "Well FINE!" She yelled at the silent phone within her palm. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back exasperatedly, "Oh Heavens. What the heck is wrong with him?!"

/

**JR-** A little over 500 words, once again. I just couldn't find a good place to stop! Thanks for reading everyone! This is a new style of writing I'm trying out and I don't know if it's better or not… but I'm trying!


	10. Caffeine

_Caffeine_

The intoxicating aroma of coffee brewing tickled his senses as he rested in a remote corner of the coffee shop. His molten eyes darted between the watch on his wrists to the front entrance of the shop. '_Surely she knows how to keep time?_' He had called her fifty-five minutes ago—surely she could stand to be a little early, right?

Sesshoumaru scoffed mildly and closed his eyes in contempt. Whatever possessed him to aid the female was beyond him. He, the great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru lied to a respected elder for the sake of one little human girl.

_Argh._

He massaged his temples with his large hands, attempting to ease the provocative headache building in his head. Something bothered him though; he felt her spiritual powers. If she was a miko, why would she be carrying a youkai's offspring? That doesn't make any sense, unless of course, she was willing? Sesshoumaru shook his head to dismiss his thoughts. Whatever the reason is, he will find out from her.

_Dingaling! _

The metal bell hanging above the frame of the door jingled merrily as a new customer entered the shop. He looked up to only grow frustrated—it wasn't her. He pulled his watch into view again only to be disappointed. '_9:01 a.m._ _She's late_.' He was an important business man of a multibillion dollar corporation. And here he was, wasting his time waiting for a female he could've easily dismissed.

Yet, there was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

_Dingaling! _

"Hello."

He heard a pitiful excuse as a greeting from a familiar voice. He couldn't recall if he remembered hearing the bell jingle, but in any case the object of his dilemma is here. Finally. "You're late," he spared her no glance at her direction but simply brought his white mug of coffee to his lips.

"Only by a minute…"

"Sit," he dismissed her excuse and motioned her to the seat across the table from him. He raised his head to meet her exhilarating blue eyes. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze, but he didn't care. He was used to such reactions when he held meetings with his board and associates.

Minutes passed as neither of them motioned to speak except for the brief moment where the waitress asked her for something to drink. He raised an eyebrow at her order of a cappuccino, wondering if she knew too much caffeine would be harmful to the child. He watched her pick up the hot drink once it was delivered and brought it to her lips.

"Stop," he commanded in his cool tone.

She blinked her eyes several times and tilted her head, "Why?"

"Caffeine is harmful to the unborn pup," he nodded at her cup. He expected her to put the cup onto the saucer, but instead she gasped and nearly spilled over its contents.

"H-how did you know?"

Sesshoumaru raised an uninterested eye brow at her that seemed sarcastically to ask, '_Really?_' As if his markings weren't a dead giveaway. However he kept that statement to himself and opted for a change of subject, "So. How about that explanation?"

/

**JR-** I just love this plot :D So many things I can do with them! I'm so sorry for the late update as always, but I guess my readers expect that of me. I'm a terrible updater.

_Thanks for reading! _


	11. Eyebrows

_Eyebrows_

For the past three seconds, Kagome stammered her words—trying to make up something that wouldn't make herself sound like person without morals. So far, she has effectively bored _and_ annoyed him. That she was sure from his uninterested raised eyebrow.

"Out with it," his cool voice shut her up immediately, making her rethink her words.

"I… uh…," she continues to stammer, unable to conjure words to say to the oddly handsome and cold stranger in front of her. "Ugh!" She groaned in frustration, defeated by her unwired brain. She hung her head low; her bangs nearly touched the rim of her cup of cappuccino.

_Gosh darn it._

"Listen," he demanded.

She peaked through her bangs to only see him with his legs crossed and arms neatly folded in his chest staring at her with a bored expression… and with a raised eyebrow.

'_Gosh, doesn't he ever let his eyebrow rest?_' She grinned, amused by the very notion. Every time she glances at his face, his eyebrow was raised in such an elegant and sarcastic manner. She was amused enough to start giggling in her seat. Her hands flew up to cover her quivering lips in hopes of muffling her laughter. No use. As if to encourage her further, his other eyebrow lifted up just as high as his other one, questioning her.

Needless to say, Kagome laughed merrily in her seat. She watched through happy, teary eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion momentarily only to have them arch again at her laughter.

Her contagious, joyous laughter filled the café as onlookers giggled silently to their own company. They didn't know what the situation was about, but certainly Kagome's cheery laughter lifted the spirits of all around. And yet, one creature just stared at her incredulously, eyebrows all now furrowed and lips pulled tight.

"What?" he barked with mild irritation.

Kagome laughed and pointed at her own eyebrows and started to wiggle and mimic his facial expressions to help convey her message. Certainly, she looked like a total fool—but she was enjoying herself. She watched his lips twitch at her ministrations. Just as his lips had formed the tiniest smile, it disappeared and replaced by an unsatisfied frown.

Her laughter soon subsided from his ominous silence. Now, she felt rather childish and embarrassed at lack of control of her emotions. Her lips twitched into a small smile, her eyes sympathetic and she opened her mouth to speak. "Come on now," she gingerly coaxed. "It doesn't hurt to smile a little you know?"

Again, his eyebrow raised in the most sarcastic manner. It took almost everything in Kagome's power not to burst out in full laughter, so a small smile donned her lips.

"We will meet here tomorrow, same time." He removed himself from the chair and headed for the door without waiting for a response from Kagome.

"W-wait!" Kagome feared she had offended him.

He heard her plea and he stopped under the frame of the door, he slowly spun on his heels to face her and most of the customers and employees of the café. His face was expressionless, his lips parted to say, "Not even one minute late."

Suddenly, without a warning, his lips tilted up magnificently into a smile. A smile so dazzling and handsome, it stopped the hearts of all that witnessed it. A smile so beautiful, Kagome's body grew warm and heart sped up like a freight train racing down the railroad tracks. She fell down onto her seat with a _plop_.

She was dazed. Amazed. Stunned.

The man with the dazzling smile left the café instantly, and she failed to see the smug smirk on his face as he entered his car.

/

**JR **– hehehehe! EYEBROWS! I was giggling while writing this chapter… I can just imagine that scene. Kagome's finally feeling a little better because of this amazingly handsome man. Gosh!

_Thank you for reading and please leave some feedback! _


	12. Interrogation

_Interrogation_

The start of her day was pleasant enough with the encounter of her strange _savior_. That is if she can really call him that. Hours later, much later, she found herself at the nursing ward of the hospital after the appointment with her doctor. Her hands were pressed against the thick Plexiglas window as she peered into the ward, eyeing the newborn infants in the little cribs.

A small smile crept onto her face as one of the infants closest to her; a boy stared at her with a confused expression on his face. His recently opened eyes and sweet gurgling smile melted the apprehension that has built up in her heart.

Still, she knew her future child and her will have an uneasy future to come.

-0-

"You are not late," said Sesshoumaru, a question more than a statement itself.

Kagome sheepishly nodded and focused her attention to her small mug of hot chocolate. It was her own mistake for getting herself into this situation; she will not harm her baby in the process. Yes, she will take care of her body and nurture the little one within her. "Yes…"

"Explain," he commanded while folding his arms in front of his chest.

She dared not look up at him, for she had a feeling he may have an eyebrow raised at her—the act of laughing at his expressions is something she wished to avoid in the future.

"Where do I begin?" Her voice was barely audible, and tinged with sadness and regret.

"Your pregnancy, for one. How does a miko join with a youkai?" His tone grew harsh and condescending. "Does it not matter to your ancestors you have lain with a youkai?" All formalities aside now, his anger began to surface.

_Why?_

"I…" She didn't know how to explain, or what to say that will make her past sound somewhat good. _Unsoiled _is the correct word. What can she say as an explanation to the person who have steered her away from the path of self-relief… and murder? "I don't know…"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, uncharacteristically so. "You don't know?" His words cut through her heart like thousands of razor blades. He was misunderstanding her. "You don't know why you have willing soiled your noble ancestors by spreading your legs for a youkai?" His sarcasm and mockery made her blood boil in rage; everything he spoke of was not true.

_It didn't happen like that…_

"No… that's not…" She was unable to form her words again. What was it about this man that turns her speech into jumbled words?

"No? Then what? Are you ashamed to admit your own actions to your mother and then have me speak lies to her? Then what, what is it?" He didn't know when he started to growl; the threatening rumble didn't reach his deafened ears until he waited for her response. His hands were clenched into tight fists within his folded arms. This woman in front of him was driving him mad.

Quite literally.

Shimmering tears formed into droplets as they slide down her cheeks—unable to contain her anguish any longer. A wave of nausea washed over chest as her past memories began to haunt her before her eyes; forcing her to relive those dreaded events. With her arms wrapped around her own shoulders, Kagome silently wept.

"So, it is true then?" His patronizing message was loud and clear.

He thought of her as a slut, willing to sacrifice her family's honor to satisfy her own pleasure.

Kagome shook her head through her clouded mind, "No…" Her throat had gone hoarse and dry.

"No?" His golden eyes narrowed upon her declined head, she failed to see it.

She shook her head again, chanting 'No' softly to herself. Without warning, her head snapped up and stared him squarely in his eyes, locking his with hers. Her face looked as if she came to a realization, an acceptance of sorts. "I haven't done anything _willingly_ to dishonor my family," through her tears, her voice was firm and sound. "I didn't ask for any of this. None of it."

Sesshoumaru was shocked into silence. '_Not… willingly?_' he thought. Was she? Could she have…? Her answer had answered nothing, but surfaced even more questions he wanted to know the answers to. "Not willingly?" He voiced out his concern. His imminent dread began to grow.

A soft sob racked her body and she croaked, "No!" Unable to withstand this interrogation she has subjected herself any longer, Kagome snatched her purse from the chair beside her own to escape from the situation.

He reached out and snatched her wrist before she could walk any further towards the door. "He forced you?" His voice held uncontained anger, the shock was apparent in his voice.

Kagome's eyes met his in another locked gaze; she was powerless to deny the answer he was desperately wanting from her. It was an answer she was reluctant to reveal, an answer he was dreading to hear. She searched his eyes for something, something to hold her sanity in place. He was what saved her a couple of days ago and yet he is the one who instigated and renewed the pain once more.

"Did he?" His jaws were tight and his eyes fierce with rage, he was hell-bent on seeking justice for this innocent female in front of him… if only… If only she would tell him that simple word. "Did he?" He whispered again, demanding for her to confirm what he already suspected.

"… Yes…"

She shrugged out of his grasp and raced out of the door of the café. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, uncaring of his shout for her to stop. She didn't want this. She didn't want her _savior_ to interrogate her like a criminal.

What else did she expect out of a stranger with seemingly no compassion?

_Love? _

What a foolish thought.

/

**JR-** Almost 1000 word chapter! Yay! Sessh now knows she's been… you know. Poor Kagome. You will get justice soon!

Gotta love a defensive sessh!

_Thanks for reading, please review! _


	13. Missed Calls, Missed Days

_Missed Calls, Missed Days_

How long had it been since he last seen her rushing out of the café? Three days… or was it four? The image of her tear streaked face haunts him in his dreams; even in his sleep he couldn't escape from his guilt. He, the great Taiyoukai of the Inu clan feels remorse for a human girl. Hell had surely frozen over by now.

Selfishly, he tried to ease his guilty conscience by trying to get a hold of her to apologize. It was his fatal mistake that he had caused such great distress to a pregnant woman. His conscience, which he once thought was nonexistent, was being eaten alive because of her.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled into a mild snarl of impatience, "How dare she ignore my calls!" A clenched fist made impact with the surface of his desk with a loud _boom_. He nearly wanted to say '_Off with her head!_' out loud.

_That wretched female._

The phone to his private executive suite rang, whoever is calling will be getting the brunt of his frustration. "_What?_" He hissed at the person from the other line.

_"Ah… ahem," _the person cleared his throat on the other line.

"Spit it out," Sesshoumaru hissed again, not caring who this person may be.

_"Sir, there is no record of any reported rapes by any female that matches your description. Some had black hair and around that age… but none of them had a match of black hair and blue eyes."_

Sesshoumaru absorbed the information with frustrated silence. Could it be, Kagome had never reported to the police that someone had done the unthinkable to her? "Fine," he barked into the phone and slammed it shut. Surely if a youkai had raped a human, the High Council would've been notified or at least have heard something.

Unless… unless the High Council and the Elders are involved. '_Damn it_,' his frustration increased tenfold. That wasn't possible. The High Council consists of youkai who favors the humans in all this—if one of the humans were harmed, the attacker would've been dead within a few minutes.

The mystery behind Kagome intrigued him—how was she able to deal with the ordeal by herself for two months? From the way she begged him not to tell her mother, he was sure Kunloon didn't know either. '_Damn it all_,' he wanted answers. Reaching for his cellphone, he searched for her contact information he saved on his phone.

For the twelfth time in the past three or four days, he dialed her number. He almost whole heartedly expected for his call to be sent to voicemail, but to his pleasant surprised, she greeted him with her soft voice.

_"Hello…"_ she murmured, dejected.

"H-hi," he stammered, for the first time since he was a child, he was momentarily speechless. "_Ahem._ I would like to meet you in person… to apologize," he grimaced at his words and tone—she surely knew how to make him sound like an idiot.

_ "… Alright."_

He nearly smiled from her response, nearly. "I'll be there in an hour."

/

**JR-** Hehe :) Sorry for the late update… but here it is.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Sun Dress

_Sun Dress_

"Oh! Hello again, young man," Kunloon greeted Sesshoumaru at the front door of the shrine's private home. It seemed odd to her, despite his initially rude and curt demeanor, he didn't seem like the type to harm her daughter. Surely, he is someone _special_ to her, neh?

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't catch your name?"

"Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou," he bowed his head in greeting to his elder. He wasn't the one to be disrespectful to his elders, although to others… it was an entirely different story.

"Oh yes, Sesshoumaru. Please, come in. I'll fetch Kagome!" Kunloon ushered Sesshoumaru through the doorway and led him to the small living room. "We'll be just a moment!" She chirped before disappearing up the staircase to the second floor of the house.

He inspected the family room of the shrine—with furniture worn and ragged, and sparse electronics it was safe to assume this family barely gets by on their income. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru turned his sight away from the homely surrounding and opted to stand by the base of the staircase. Strangely enough, the small home held an air of comfort and warmth within it—something he knew little about.

_"Mama… it's not a date."_

His ears twitched at the interesting comment coming forth from the second floor hallway. '_Of course not,_' he retorted in his mind, his lips tightened into a fine thin line. His normally stoic face twisted into a scowl upon the realization that he looked forward to seeing her. Was it possible to miss someone who is almost a complete stranger?

_No. Utterly impossible._

Sesshoumaru scoffed out loud, wanting to roll his eyes at the ridiculous thought. His eyes began the notation to do so, until soft footsteps lulled his eyes towards the top of the staircase. Unbeknownst to him, his sarcastic eyes softened at the sight before him.

Dressed in a simple white sundress that ended a little above her knees with a loose leather belt around her waist, and a deep navy cardigan, Kagome timidly descended down the steps under his soft gaze. "Sorry…" she mumbled under her breath. "Mama thought it would be nice for me to dress up…"

She took his silence as an answer—believing he was uncomfortable with her wearing a dress for the occasion. "… I'll go and change really fast." She didn't bother to wait for a response before turning around to dart up the stairs to her room. It wasn't until she ascending a couple of steps did he stop her.

"It doesn't matter what you wear to our outing today," his voice, cold as steel cut through the warm atmosphere surrounding them. "I will apologize nonetheless; your attire holds little value." He watched her eyes harden at his comment—he momentarily felt guilty for opening his darn mouth. Compliments meant little to him since the death of his mother; he received them yes, but he was never the one to give one to another person. But the woman in front of him deserved an apology from his previous insults, he'll be damned if he didn't _try_ to be friendly with her.

"… You don't need to change. You look lovely," he mumbled, drawing his gaze over her small frame.

Slowly, a beaming smile sprawled across her face; emphasizing her innocent beauty. Sesshoumaru's heart quivered briefly in his chest. He never did see her smile, well except for the time she made fun of his eyebrows. A chuckle sounded from his throat, it took him a moment to realize it was his.

He extended his hand out towards her, beckoning for her to come his way. "Come, we should get going."

Certainly, it is possible to miss a stranger—only if it is a woman named Kagome.

/

**JR-** hello! The chapter is a tad bit longer than expected, but oh wells! I really just expected a short chapter story but now it's quite long and starting to get complicated lol.

But anyhoo, thank you for reading and supporting me!


	15. A Tease

_A Tease_

"Where… are we going?" It didn't take them long to descend down the shrine's long stairwell, time wise at least. For those few minutes, neither one spoke a word until Kagome decided to break the awkward silence. Even then, her companion remained silent. With a frustrated sigh, she followed him as he led her to his parked car.

Without another word exchanged between the two, she watched him glide past the driver's side of his car and effectively opened the front passenger's car door. Her head tilted slightly the left, questioning his motives. She watched him raise his infamous eyebrow, as if saying '_what are you waiting for?_'

Kagome giggled, her hands flew to her face and pressed her finger tips softly against her lips. She should've known he wasn't the talkative type. She saw him incline his head towards the passenger seat in the car, gesturing her to get in. With a faint blush on her cheeks, Kagome scurried around Sesshoumaru and slipped onto the leather seat.

She heard him clear his throat after the shut her side of the door. '_Did I do something wrong?_' The sharp sound had a disappointed tone to it, making her second guess if allowing him to take her to an outing was the right thing to do. Her eyes were trained on his form as he made his way into the driver's seat. The way he adjusted his suit before buckling his seat belt made her wonder—why is someone like him putting forth so much effort just for an apology? Her head tilted to the side again, out of curiosity.

Suddenly, as if he knew she was staring at him, he turned his head to face her with an empty stare. Frozen, Kagome couldn't advert her gaze from his molten gold eyes. An ominous shiver shot up her spine, causing her to shake in her seat. Something was oddly familiar about this man, whatever it is she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Seatbelt please," he nodded at the life saving device hanging on the interior side of his car.

"Huh?" Still dazed and unsure, Kagome couldn't compute his request for her to put on her seatbelt. Her stupor instantly snapped when he leaned over her seated form, his silvery strands brushing against her nose. Kagome gasped and jumped in her seat. "… what are you…?" Her words stopped midway as he leaned back, with the seatbelt buckle in his left hand.

With his face a breath away from hers, Kagome didn't dare to move.

"You need your seatbelt on," he whispered. His eyes stared deeply into hers, just as she was frozen, so was he. Her warm breath tickled his lips, a scent of lavender and vanilla filled his sensitive nose. He wondered then, while frozen in place, if she wanted to kiss him just as he felt the urge to kiss her. He saw her pupils constrict as they focused on his lips; he smiled from the very action. Apparently, the feeling was mutual.

He listened to the hammering beats of their hearts mingling together, deny as he might but he knew he had an odd attraction for her. Whatever the case for this attraction, he found himself bringing his lips closers to hers.

_A simple kiss won't hurt, right?_

The distance separating their lips soon disappeared, his lips faintly brushed against hers. He heard her breath escape her lungs, oddly enough his did the same. An odd tingle formed on the corner of his mouth, automatically made his lips move at the sensation, deepening the kiss. He heard her gasp from the pressure, the sweet taste of her mouth instantly flooded his senses. With unrestrained control, Sesshoumaru released his grip on the seatbelt buckle and weaved his fingers into her hair, pushing her face closer to his.

Her whimpers only drove him deeper in his passion, suckling her bottom lip until she gave way and parted her mouth. A pleased growl sounded deep from his chest as he dipped his tongue into her sweet tasting mouth. He could no longer focus on anything; nothing seemed to have mattered to him but to quench his thirst for this woman. Any more of this… he would need to—

_Rinnggg rinngg… rinnggg rinnggg! _

Sesshoumaru groaned, frustrated his cellphone interrupted him. He didn't know when his eyes closed, but when he opened them, wide, frightful sapphire eyes stared back at him. _Shit_, he immediately pulled away from her and quickly latched the previously forgotten seatbelt buckle. _Damn it,_ he cursed again. Whatever possessed him to do that?

"Speak," he curtly hissed into his phone after he retrieved it from his pocket. A few seconds passed as he listened with wayward attention. "Meet me at Banreki in twenty minutes." Not bothering to wait for a response, he ended the call and placed his phone on the cellphone dock on his dash. A silence quickly befell onto them in the luxurious car.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaws, annoyed at his lack of self-control, annoyed for scaring the poor woman. "Forgive me, I've been rude once more…"

Kagome kept silent, with her eyes void of emotion she only stared at the window.

Taking her silence as an unforgiving sign, annoyed, Sesshoumaru turned on the engine and quickly sped off to their destination.

-0-

"… It's okay…. Don't be offended because of me, please," she finally found her voice fifteen minutes into their drive. Her glimmering gems for eyes sparkled as she casted a smile to him.

Sesshoumaru dared to peak from the corner of his eye and chuckled unbelievably. "It is not I that should be offended. I have overstepped my boundaries."

Kagome shook her head, "No… it's not like I…" Her face flushed a deep red; she quickly silenced herself and turned away from Sesshoumaru. She dared not to finish her sentence; she'll die of embarrassment if she did!

A melodious deep laugh sounded heartily from his throat when Sesshoumaru realized what she wanted to say. The car rolled to a stop as it reached its destination, but neither occupant stepped out. "Did you mean to finish your sentence?" He teased, for a very long time; he didn't feel burdened with tasks and responsibilities. For once, he felt like a kid again.

"Mou!" Kagome's face flushed into a deeper shade of red, spreading from the apples of her cheeks down onto her neck. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out an angered sigh.

"I apologize, Ms. Higurashi," he tried to sound sincere, but the mirth in his voice betrayed him.

"For kissing me or teasing me?" she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a smile and stepped out of his car. He debated whether or not he should tell her what he thought of when he was kissing her. He debated on whether or not to ask her if she enjoyed it as much as he did. It was almost sinful. He extended a hand towards her after he opened her door and gestured her to grasp his hand.

Kagome reluctantly slipped his hand into his and allowed him to lift her onto her feet. "Well?" She huffed with a mild temper.

"For neither," Sesshoumaru donned on his stoic façade and turned around after he released her hand. He heard her angered gasp before chuckling, he turned around and smiled. "I do not feel as if I need to apologize for kissing you, Ms. Higurashi, but for teasing you… I do," he extended his hand towards her again.

She playfully glared at him before accepting his hand, and whispered, "You know… you're not so bad after all."

/

**JR-** The calm and happy before the storm!

DUNDUNDUN. Who called Sessh? DUNDUNDUN.

Thank you everyone for your patience! Because I haven't updated for a while, I made a longer chapter to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed!

At first I didn't plan on making a complicated story, but I just can't help it!


	16. You Again

_You Again_

"This… is a little fancy," Kagome commented while surveying the atmosphere of the restaurant from her seat. From the waiters to the tables and chairs, nothing seemed to be out of place—but her. She sank a little deeper into her cushioned chair; the other customers had up-to-date expensive fashion that might've cost over tens of thousands of yen… and she had her two thousand yen white sundress.

'_Can this get any more embarrassing?_' She flashed her companion a sheepish smile. For some reason, this man in front of her had somehow found a spot in her heart. In her predicament, it is a shameful thing to realize. What happened in his car just moments ago—it shouldn't happen again. Ever. Not when she still has feelings for _him._

"Greetings, Mr. Taishou. Shall I get you your usual?" A middle aged waiter with his hair slicked back greeting his regular patron. There was not a hair out of place or a wrinkle on his attire.

Kagome definitely felt out of place.

"And for the missus?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, more or less stunned and confused at the same time. What restaurant is this? From the looks of the atmosphere, she would assume they serve every type of cuisines. Quickly flipping open the menu, she hoped to find a dish she would like. What stunned her was the foreign language gibberish she saw in the menu. She was definitely a fish out of water. "Uhm… I'll just have water and this," she pointed at a dish she hoped was a good one. '_Please let it be something I can eat!_'

"Very well. I shall be back momentarily with your orders."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat when she met Sesshoumaru's prying gaze. "What?" She let out a small puff of air in slight annoyance; she hated this feeling of… well stupidity.

Sesshoumaru minutely shrugged before directing his attention to the returning waiter, "I require another dining set, I have a guest coming."

"Very well, sir."

Kagome tilted her head, a reflex she has had since her childhood. "You invited someone?"

He nodded curtly, judging by his curt nod he was none too happy about it. The conversation ended there, they both sat in silence until the food came. She noticed he ordered a beautifully cooked rare steak with some sort of wine and an assortment of sides. Her on the other hand, well it was lamb chops to her surprise.

'_Thank goodness!_' She was so afraid she ordered something that might've made her sick. The sweet aroma of food made her stomach growl, but she waited patiently until Sesshoumaru took his first bite. Then, all bets were off. Happily, Kagome sectioned her lamb chops with her knife and fork and indulged in the savory taste of lamb meat.

Nearly half way into their meals, an interruption at the Hosting podium captured Sesshoumaru's attention. Kagome was unaware.

"Yo! Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome's eyes snapped to Sesshoumaru's face to seehis stoic and unpleased expression.

_That voice…_

"Brother, show some manners. We are in public."

"It's just us, anyway. Who's the chick?"

_That voice…_

Kagome's body froze; her mind reeled in circles as she registered the familiar voice. Her heartbeat quickened when Sesshoumaru answered him. "_Brother?"_ the sound of her own voice reached her ears. How meek she sounded—but she couldn't help it.

_Him._

_He._

_Inuyasha…_

_… is this person's brother?_

Her breath quickened as her heart accelerated at the realization. Her eyes darted frantically from Sesshoumaru's face to her own trembling hands. She did not hear Sesshoumaru's question of concern. She heard nothing but the drumming sound of her racing heart. Voices of _that_ night invaded her ears; her mind replayed that night's events.

_ It couldn't be. _

_ She had to leave. _

_ It can't be._

_ It can't him…_

She didn't want to be here, not with Inuyasha around.

/

**JR –** Uh ohs D: Please continue to support me by leaving some reviews or feedback! I do love them!


	17. Cruel Mistress

_Cruel Mistress_

"Ms. Higurashi, are you well?" Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind to inquire about a person's health unless something seemed superiorly out of the ordinary. His companion had suddenly turned pale white, nearly as white as the summer clouds.

"H-Higurashi?" Inuyasha stuttered. "Kagome… is that you?" He turned away from his brother, taking a step behind him to get a better view of the female in the chair. "Kagome!" He exclaimed in a joyous manner when he confirmed her identity. "How the heck are you here?!" He leaned forward, in a familiar habit and pulled her up off her seat and into an embrace.

She struggled profusely in his arms, wanting nothing more than to escape. "Let me go! Let me go!" Her tone sounded frantic, almost pleading.

"Release her, Inuyasha." By this time, Sesshoumaru's eyes held an angered expression. '_Do you know each other…?_'

"No! I haven't seen you for months! Why didn't you send me off at the airport, Kags? I can't believe you changed cellphone numbers. You said you moved to England, why are you here?"

Kagome didn't know if the bombardment his questions made her nauseated or if it were the effects of pure horror. She didn't know when she started to hyperventilate, but surely enough her breaths were short and rapid. "Please… please let me… go! I have… to leave. I don't feel… well."

"Are you sick, you don't smell—" Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence. A twisted scowl formed on his face, his eyes hardened. "What the fuck, Kagome?" He immediately released her fragile body as if it burned his skin if he held her any longer. He took a step back, his gaze jumped from her face to his brother's and back to Kagome's. "What the fuck did you do Sesshoumaru?!"

Inuyasha snarled and leaped towards Sesshoumaru, his hand flexed into a tight fist ready for impact.

"Damn it Inuyasha, control yourself!" Sesshoumaru hissed, easily avoided his brother's attack and retaliated by reaching for his neck. Without sparing much force, he launched his younger sibling onto the wooden floor of the restaurant.

"_Just stop! Leave me alone… the both of you. I don't want to see either one of you ever again!_" She didn't know when tears started cascading down her face; in fact she didn't know what to think of her current situation.

Pregnant with a stranger's child; a stranger that the love of her life had hired to rape her. She thought she could trust the man she just met… Sesshoumaru. With her luck, he turned out to be her ex-lover's brother. Cruel fate.

Cruel, cruel fate.

Kagome let out a heart wrenching sob, and fled out of the restaurant. Blindly, she ran. She never expected to see Inuyasha again. She did everything in her power to avoid in, and yet… here she is.

Fate is a cruel mistress.

'_Leave me alone… leave me alone!_' She ran where her legs took her. She didn't care where she was going, anywhere was better than being near those two. From a distance, she heard Sesshoumaru call out for her. His voice drove her to run further, harder.

Blinded with tears, she missed the step to the sidewalk and slipped onto the tar paved road. A loud shriek of brakes stole her attention—her head snapped up just to see a white truck's front bumper just yards away from collision…

/

**JR-** *hides*


	18. Damages

_Damages_

_ "Page Dr. Hiro, stat!"_

Where… am I?

The light… the lights are moving…

_"Get Dr. Hiro's surgical staff….. three minutes!" _

What is she talking about? Why… are my ears ringing?

_"Dr. Hiro, her blood pressure has dropped below 80/45!"_

Are they talking about me? What is this thing… over my face? Why… why is it so hard to breathe? Where am I? Someone… save me…

/

"This is your entire fault, you bastard!" His fist met the cold, painted wall of the hospital with an angry thud. "Anytime you're around me, something bad happens!"

"If you displayed some self-control, this wouldn't have happened Inuyasha."

"Like fuck that's right! Ever since Kikyou saw you, she wants nothing to do with me!" Inuyasha snarled at his older brother, poised and ready for another brawl. "And Kagome got hit by a truck because of you! Like I said, anytime you're around me, nothing good happens!"

"How is that my fault Inuyasha? Who your _wife_ is interested in is not my issue. And I'll be damned if I let you pin this incident on me. Kagome was just_ FINE_ before you showed up," Sesshoumaru hissed; his shoulders tensed in a manner as to dare Inuyasha to lay a hand on him.

"I don't fucking care! All I know, Kagome's hurt and is on the operating table because of you!"

Nurses and other hospital staff members dared not approach the two enraged males in fear of their wrath turning on them. The two brothers argued on until a stifled sob stole their attentions.

"… So it is true… my baby… my sweet girl…" Kunloon whimpered as she leaned against the cold wall for support.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshoumaru's attention abandoned Inuyasha as he headed towards the worried mother. "Kagome will be fine…"

"What happened? She was… oh my stars…" Kunloon pressed her hand against her lips to silence an escaping sob. "She was fine…"

Speechless, Sesshoumaru guided the anxious mother onto a seat of a bench resting against the side of the hall. He had no words, no explanations to why he has failed to keep her daughter safe. "I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Keh."

"… Inuyasha?" Kunloon looked up to find her daughter's best friend, old best friend, staring right at Sesshoumaru. A soft gasp escaped her lips as realization dawned upon her. "You're brothers aren't you boys?"

"Half-brothers," they both promptly corrected, and none too nicely about it.

"Then how do you know Kagome, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, clearly he was not excited to know his brother was on a date with his old flame.

Sesshoumaru wasn't able to respond- the light to the surgical room flickered off and Dr. Hiro greeted the trio with a comforting smile.

"My daughter, Kagome Higurashi. Is she alright?" Kunloon shot out of her seat and rushed to the doctor's side. In her heart, she was comforted by the doctor's smile but something warned her that not all was right and good.

"Both her tibia and fibula has a small fracture on her left leg where, I was told her leg collided with the grill of the truck. She had hypovolemic and hemorrhagic shock from the major loss of blood from both areas—"

"Wait, what Doctor? Both areas?" Kunloon clutched her hands together over her heart, preparing for herself for devastating news.

Dr. Hiro nodded, "The injury from the car accident had triggered vaginal bleeding that might've lead to a miscarriage. Thankfully, the ultrasounds show that the fetus and the placenta are uninjured and now both mother and child are safe."

"Baby…? My daughter's pregnant?"

"Yes, from its measurements, it is about two months along." Dr. Hiro excused himself from the trio when he sensed an ominous tension in the hallway. Whatever the problem may be, it was out of his hands and none of his business to dealt with.

Kunloon shook her head in disbelief. "My Kagome… pregnant? How… why didn't she tell me? She isn't dating anyone. How can she…?" Her eyes landed on Inuyasha. "YOU! She came home crying two months ago… she didn't tell me why. That was the day of your bachelor's party. What did you do to my daughter?!" She lunged forward to strike Inuyasha in seething anger.

"Mrs. Higurashi," a firm hand from behind placed itself on her shoulder. "Mrs. Higurashi… I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru whispered; his voice strained and hesitant. "The baby… is mine."

/

**JR**- School's done for the summer! Yay! I haven't updated at all because I REALLY needed to pass my classes, and I did… or at least I think I did. Thank you for so waiting so patiently! I'll be updating Earth Unleashed and Murasaki this week! Please review if you can!


	19. Dilemmas

_Dilemmas_

Awkward silence dangled between the trio. Kunloon, was left speechless with a forlorn expression on her gracefully aged face. Inuyasha, on the other hand was speechless for an entirely different reason—he refrained from spitting out a string of curses to express his displeasure in front of Kagome's mother.

As for Sesshoumaru, well… shocked was an understatement. The thought of Kagome's mother finding out her precious daughter was raped and impregnated by a stranger, though he'll never admit it—it scared him. Law wise, in both human and youkai, it was better to have the parents and the council of Elders find out. Sanity wise, he couldn't bear to face Kagome if he exposed the truth she desperately wanted to hide from her mother.

He sighed a trouble sigh. '_What a dilemma_.'

Kunloon took a shaky breath, her will to keep her composure waivered. "Do you know how precious that child is to me?" Her tear glazed brown eyes sought for his, as if searching for something within its depths. When she received no answer, she continued. "For her to be carrying a baby at her tender age… oh me… she should've told me…. I… I would've understood!"

Something within her snapped— large tears slipped from her swollen, weary eyes, yet she continued her small rant. "She was so heartbroken when Inuyasha left… she said she'll never love another ever again. She withdrew herself from the things she loved and here I thought…. I thought she was sad over a lost love. I was wrong. Was she suffering these past months on her own? Did she know she was pregnant? My baby, my child!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi… I know my words have little value here. I promise you, I will take care of your daughter and her child," Sesshoumaru grimaced at his own words. How insincere he must've appeared to be.

"When did you find out?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. It had been only a few days, a week at max since first encountered her on the hotline. "The day I first entered your home no more than a week ago."

"Do… you love her?" Her tone gave away her knowledge of his answer.

There was no use of lying to the solemn mother, "No."

Kunloon sighed; her shoulders slumped as if she lost a great battle. She had no energy left to waste. She did everything she could to steer her daughter away from a path she took herself. Pregnant and married before the age of twenty-five. She lived a life full of equal parts hardships and happiness, but she secretly wished she had her own career to look forward to. Something, Kagome had a choice in. '_Enough of this, get yourself together! Kagome needs me to understand, I can't let her suffer alone!_' she prepped herself for a pep talk with her precious child.

Whatever happened has happened and as her mother, she must be supportive and help guide her child through the obstacles of life.

/

"I would like to speak to my daughter first… but you should come in anyway," Kunloon forced a smile onto her face as she spoke to Sesshoumaru.

He nodded in response and turned the handle of the door to open the door for the mature Higurashi to step through. To his dismay, Inuyasha followed right behind her. He wasn't going to allow him to enter. Not when Kagome reacted to the way she did when she saw him.

"I suggest you leave, little brother."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Like hell I will. I'm not the one who knocked her up."

Sesshoumaru suppressed his urge to snarl and rip is brother's limbs into shreds of flesh.

"He's right," Kunloon's voice interrupted the growing tension between the two males.

Inuyasha smirked and puffed up his chest, believing Kagome's mother had come to his defence. He took a step through the frame of the door way and was about to take another, but Kunloon's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You have no business in being here Inuyasha. Kagome will just be reminded of sad memories when she sees you again… I hope you understand."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips tilted up ever so slightly when Inuyasha coughed out one of his infamous _keh_'s and fled the room in an angered state. The door closed with a soft _click_ and he took his place standing on the end of the bed of the private hospital room he ordered for Kagome.

He watched silently as Kunloon took a seat at Kagome's bedside and took her daughter's hand into her own. Neither one of them spoke a word, and he welcomed the awkward silence.

/

**JR-** A bridge chapter of sorts!


End file.
